


Beauty and the Titan Brat

by Narla



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adorable Armin Arlert, Also Jean is a prostitute, Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast, Carla is ALIVE~!, Eren is a titan, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fem!Armin, Fucking Levi and her Tea, Good Parent Grisha, Hanji is Erens older sister, I just wanted to fuck around with Eren's family, Light Angst, Mikasa Levi and Sasha are sisters, Older Eren Yeager, We need some more Fem!Levi in this Fandom, Young Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), i guess?, irregular updates, kind of, like 100 years older idk, please dont hate me, that is the silliest thing I've ever typed, this is shitty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5847121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narla/pseuds/Narla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay sooooo~ Let me get a few things straight before I start<br/>One, A lot of characters will NOT be introduced until later<br/>Two, Levi is A Female and Eren is a Titan<br/>Three, Armin is called "Lady Armin the Illustrious"... I had yo get that out the're</p><p>This is a spinoff of beauty and the beast, Levi is living with her family, Papa Erwin, Mama Armin, and Sisters Mikasa and Sasha until everything Go's too ship </p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fucking Levi and her Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think XD  
> Kudos are ALWAYS welcome
> 
> This is un-beta'd so if somethings wrong comment and i'll see if I can fix it 
> 
> I promise It gets better... i hope
> 
> I tried to make it seem like a fairy tale... but i cant write for shit

And so the story commences...  
There once lived a Wealthy Mercenary Named Erwin, he traveled all over the land seeking fame and fortune, but long ago when he was travelling afar from his homelands he came across a Damsel in distress being attacked by vicious Bandits, he longed for a good fight and jumped into the skirmish within 10 minutes the savagery was over, he looked upon the now unconscious Young woman and saw she was the fabled illustrious scholler of the name Lady Armin, once he tended to her he longed for her to awake but once their eyes met they instantaneously feel deeply in love, now through ill fate Erwin and Lady Armin lived together with their 3 Daughters in a small house in a even smaller country town. Erwin's 3 Daughters Mikasa the Eldest also a Genius, Sasha the ever Hungary middle child, and Levi the Youngest???(holy shit she's young?) of them, Levi was apparently so Gorgeous with her Raven eyed looks that everyone had taken to calling her "Beauty". The mercenary had always given his Daughters the most Vexing gifts and the best gowns that both of the Eldest children were quite spoiled and hated everything about their new life and home and did nothing but whine. Levi however took it along in her stride making the best of things.  
A full year had passed, Erwin had just received word from Pixis (the Guild leader) that his guild had recovered some of his lost treasures and positions from a notorious thief named "Ocram the Savior" who made off with them into the night and now the gold and silver were all at the guild treasury house far from the country life. Mikasa and Sasha were overjoyed, and were sure that their family would be as rich as before. As Erwin packed and prepared to leave for the treasury house, The sister's begged and pleaded that once again they could have fine silk gown's, expensive jeweled necklaces and many baked potato's with salt and butter on top, But Levi asked for nothing.  
Erwin noticed her silence, "My beautiful daughter do you want nothing? Are you sure" Levi nodded  
"Oh, pestering shitty Father of mine, I only wish that you should not return safely" Levi was very Beautiful but quite uncouth most times  
Erwin frowned but pressed on "Beauty there must be something I can bring home for you"  
"Very well, but you should never call me Beauty if you value your life Father" she said "Bring me some fresh tea leaves, god only knows how I can use a drink of fresh tea"  
So Erwin set off to the the Guild, when he had finally arrived he learned how the Guild had fallen apart and all it's members had a free for all at the riches inside the treasury house, dispaired he turned around and aimed for home. Only a couple mile's away from home a freak blizzard hit drenching him away from his path and into the barren snowy wilderness, blinded and trying to find his way he slowly moved father away from his intended destination now numb with the cold and fear that he may never return to his family but as he stumbled through a dense blueberry thicket the path in front of him opened up and soon Erwin was overcome by a glorious warmth that thawed his frozen bones and pulsed through his fingertips in a moment he was not standing in a bramble of blueberry's but now in a amazing vista surrounded by tea bushes of all variety's from all over the world many had seen in his endeavors of a working mercenary and many that he couldn't even imagine existed, and Fruits of every trees possible not to mention the succulent aroma of roasting food. Now even too tired to notice how beautiful everything was Erwin now only allured by the smell of food found his way towards a Glorious white marble palace big enough to house a titan. The Golden gates were open inviting him in and the palace was entirely lit including the blaze raging in the hearth, he thought to himself that the fire would've been made for someone who would soon appear, Erwin sat down on one of the most comfortable chairs that has ever graced his bottom and attempted to wait for whoever should be owner of this Huge palace but he was so very tired that he fell asleep.  
Erwin woke up to the most decadent aroma he has ever smelt, and searched high and low for the place he was sure the delicacies lie waiting to be devoured. At last he found the dining room with a elegant glass table filled with plates upon plates of scrumptious morsels and so many variety's of tea that would make anyone (especially Levi) drool, Erwin ate until he was bursting at the seams and set himself the task of trying to find his generous host in the hopes that he could somehow return the favor, but no matter where he looked Erwin could not find a shred of evidence pointing to where he might find the owner of the palace, grateful of everything Erwin went outside to get his horse ready for the long journey home as he passed by a particular tea bush he remembered that Levi wanted him to get some fresh tea leaves for her most fantastic brews, he stooped to pick up a basket and took some cuttings of the Roobis tea as he gathered them a tremendous roar rose from the very heavens.  
"MORTAL, YOU DARE REPAY MAY KINDNESS BY THIEVERY! THAT CUTTING WILL COST YOU YOUR LIFE" a terrible titan stood at the base of one the huge towers surrounding the palace, Erwin was gobsmacked a 15 meter titan was actually talking to him and saying that taking tea will be his death.  
"My apologies my most gracious host, please spare me my life I only wish to bring this home to my Daughter Beauty" Erwin when on to the titan explaining how he was lost after a ruthless journey robbed him of the hopes, and how his Beautiful daughter Levi asked for fresh tea leaves on his trip away so as he went to leave he saw the most amazingly fragrant tea shrub and picked some for his Daughters brews. The titan nodded at the tale Erwin told,  
"I Eren will spare you your life if your bring one of your Daughters in your place, if you wish you may also take the tea with you as a reminder of this oath" Eren the titan gestured towards the golden gates and Erwin rode hard towards home in hope of leaving the beasts lair.  
"Father! your home" Mikasa and Sasha Exclaimed, noticing that he was empty handed they continued "What has become of our riches dear Father" Erwin told the sorrowful tale once again then turned to Levi  
"Beauty my beloved Daughter, I got your fresh tea but at a terrible price. I met a titan named Eren who owned this tea and said if I should ever return home I must pay one of my Daughters lives" he teared up "Levi this is your fault, you just had to ask for fresh tea" Mikasa said resentfully  
"Dastardly Father I shall take the place of the sacrifice for everyone's sake" Levi glared daggers around the room, Sasha and Mikasa shed away from her icy gaze, Levi set off through the forest and towards her impending demise, Erwin insisted that she should wear their finest gown but she psshed and wore her normal breaches and riding boots while standing astride a sickly dappled mare, A few hours later Passing through the gates Levi rebounded as the the expansive area was filled with lush tea shrubs and perfectly manicured grass she could stay her whole life wandering the gardens of the Palace but to her dismay she found the huge 15 meter high titan with a mop of golden brown hair and indescribable green/blue eyes with golden hughs near the irises, "Nay fabled beast I shall slay you before you eat me" Eren looked dumbfounded and then started laughing  
"Nay my tiny Beauty I shall not attempt to eat you, for I'm sure you would kill me" Eren spread his arms in a massive bow to Levi, Levi kicked at one of his legs and growled in a low almost husky voice,  
"Do not call me Beauty ever! You Bastard!" she pouted and then moved off towards the castle then whipped her head back around towards Eren "you will not eat me?" she froze trying to comprehend the situation, Eren shook his head "what?" Levi's brain went blank again she repeated "what? why?".  
"You must be cold out here its still winter" Eren slightly shivered and rubbed his arms furiously but expertly dodging the questions  
The Palace was as brightly lit as ever and the fire relentlessly blazed in the hearth while a exquisite meal had been set out for Levi and overall the Palace was spectacularly clean even under Levi strict standards, but she was too confused to even feel hunger after a while the titan peered through the window just big enough for him to fit his head in, although Eren looked rather ugly besides the amazing opal sea green colour of his eyes, Levi tried to greet him... nicely, "How do you do Green-Eyed Brat" Eren cringed but Politely smiled and asked her if she had come willingly, she paused for a split second unsure of her answer herself considering Her bastard of a father was the actual cause of this no matter what anyone said "Yes Eren, I came willingly" this came out slightly harsher than she intended, After the meal Eren showed her through the palace at the windows stopping at intervals to explain features of the palace and at last they came to their final stop a golden plated sign with her name on it hung above a mahogany door, when she entered she marveled at the graceful bed and a matching dressing table on top was a tremendous amount of fine jewelry and the wardrobe held the finest silk and Saturn gowns. It was even clean enough to empress Levi which takes a lot, Eren would not go to this extent if he had ever intended to eat her, feeling reassured & satisfied with the cleanliness of the room Levi feel into an exhausted sleep upon the perfectly made bed.  
Each new day Levi woke there was fresh linens outside her door and breakfast still piping hot waiting a the table, although baffled by how a titan could cook meals or wash linens that were many times too small for him but Levi never pondered these things for long as she wandered the wonderful gardens and beautiful vista's of the ugly titans estate she was strolling through her favorite part of the gardens, the morning dew gleamed on the tea trees making them sparkle gloriously and cautiously smelling each delighted her but each evening Eren would poke his head through the dining room window and ask if he could accompany her while she ate, on one such Night Eren asked a peculiar Question  
"Levi you are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my life and I would like to ask you in your hand for marriage" Levi blanched and stopped and stared at the Titan who asked for her hand then asked  
"Why, Why do you want my hand Brat" Eren shrugged but blushed all the same, Levi went on to say "I can't accept your offer" Eren looked suitability devastated and his head retreated out the window, every night from that point the same thing would happen, Eren would watch her and then ask her to marry him and each time she said no. But she still enjoyed Eren's company... which was a first for anyone.


	2. I Thought Idiots didn't get sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa likes to grope Levis boobs?
> 
> also I write short chapters >:3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It will get better   
> Trust me
> 
> Please drop me a comment and a Kudo <3
> 
> Also unbeta'd

Months passed by, and one day Levi recived a letter from Mikasa saying Erwin has fallin i'll, Levi tskked and thought to her self "Thats what you get for giving me to a titan you Basterd" Mikasa's letter said she must come home though to give good will to him and so that night while Eren chatted with her while she ate she asked if she could return home for a short while Eren Quietly considered this and finaly said "Only if you return after a week my love if you don't I may die from heart break" Levi glared at Eren but ignored the remark and replied  
"I shall go pack then, Green-eyed Brat" the banter continued for a short while then Eren went silent and pulled away from the window Levi imagined she saw tears welling up in his delightful eyes.  
The next morning Levi rode her dappled mare home on arrival Sasha burst through the door way and annouced her betrothal to Connie, son of leader of the Mercernarys Guild.  
Pixis & Keith had regrouped all his remaining allies and rampaged on the rebels, retreving the tresurey and returning valuables to their rightful owners with a compremise of course, Connie was to be married to Erwins eldest Daughter but he when arrived with the tresurey at the small cottage when he set his eyes apon Sasha they both fell deeply in love, Mikasa was Pissed that Sasha was bethrothed before her, and almost killed Erwin which may explain how he so easily fell i'll, "I'd once heard idiots couldn't get sick" Levi said as she approached the bed.  
"Levi what are we going to do!?" Armin ran out of the kitchen and tryed to tackle into Levi with a hug, she just side stepped her, Armin crashed into the ground "Levvviiiiii, why do you keep doing this to me?" Armin almosts bursts into tears until Erwin rolles around in apparent aggony that Levi was finding extreamly entertaining,  
"Whiney Prick that can't bear pain" Levi announced triuphintly then Mikasa stealthily came up behind her and pounced   
Mikasa grouped Levi's small boobs "Little little Levi, Hows Mr Titan?" Levi glared at Mikasa   
"Hows Jean?" She retorted and Mikasa blushed, she was at a loss of words  
"W-whos Jean?" Levi rolled her gunmetal grey eyes   
"Mr dreamy horse-faced Cortisan? And It's so obvious when you stutter" Mikasa let go and Levi sneered at her father helping Armin up   
Sasha put a damp towel on Erwins forehead then turned to the two  
"It's true Mikasa, you did the same thing when I asked"   
Mikasa had her lip curled up in anger "What would you know? Your not even my real sister!"  
Levi puched Mikasa in the face "She is our sister you brat your just to dense to see it" Armin squeaked and Sasha whispered thanks Levi nodded in her direction with a small smile "Anytime potato brat" Sasha protested at the nickname and Armin gazed lovingly at her family before rushing around to help Erwin when his fevor came back she loved all her children, Mikasa and Levi were actuall sibilings and Sasha was an orphan with no family and Armin took them all in when she found out she was infertile, she was devistated and went into depression the three young girls helped pull her out of her depressed state and gave her yet another reason why she could keep living.

Levi kept finding reasons to stay at her home with her family and it was when the third week went by she remembered Erens promise, she hurridly packed her things away and jumped on the back of her new black stallion.  
When she arrived back to the estate she frowned at little as she noticed that the leaves on the tea bushes had started to wilt and were dying, the gardens were littered with weeds and the castle was full of dust, Levi paniked she searched the palace inside out hoping to find the Beast who cared for her and her heart was filled with emotions she never had felt before. She loved this creature no matter how ugly he was, he loved her back and she had ruined that.  
She found him underneath a massive tea tree and ran over to him pulling up her gown to reach him faster.  
"EREN!" She yelled when she had reached him he was deathly pale his huge body limp and seemingly lifeless he tiredly cracked his eyes opened  
"levi?" he whispered he sighed happy that he got to see her one more time "i waited for so long, i got scared when you didn't come back to me" he sounded weak and frail Levi didn't know what to do she felt salty tears running down her face.   
Eren lifted his huge hand and caressed her cheek with his thumb "i love you" Eren smiled a little and his breathing became a little shallower, Levi closed her eyes kissed him on his bottom lip   
"love you too you big dope" Levi opened her eyes and she gasped a little when she saw that Eren was sounded by a soft green light the same colour as his eyes she wiped her tears away "wha-" she was cut off as the light suddenly grew brighter and then disappered she cracked open a eye and saw a Beautiful tanned man with chocolate brown hair in the place of the Beast   
"E-Eren? Is that you?" She pulled him into a tight hug and felt him nod, she pulled him away to look in his eyes and her breath was taken away when she saw that his green orbs had been replaced with a Light brown colour with Goldern hughs and streaks throughout them she caressed his face as he'd done to her "Your not ugly... your beautiful, shitty brat who knew you were prettier than me" she mumbled the last part and felt Eren shaking with laughter feeling it vibrate throughout her entire being his laugh was like a deep rumbling and she could listen to it forever   
"Idiot, thats what you think" he kissed her "Your perfect! beautiful does not cut it for you" Levi blushed a little and swatted him away  
"Why do you look like this now?" Levi was curious "You were always a Huge ass thing when I saw you" She sad as she took his hand when they were walking back to the castle, Eren pouted a little  
"I used to always look like I am now, stupid witch... my sister Hanji actually put a curse on me accecdentally" Eren rubbed the back of his neck "And she couldn't undo it, so I've been what she calls a Titan for about two hundred and eighty years. The only way to undo it was to get a kiss from the person who loved me"  
Levi became confused at this "Then why the deal with my dad?"   
"I was desperate, after that long you would be as well" Levi concidered this and leaned into him  
"Your basically an old man then" Eren laughed again  
"Old does not even compare, If I wasn't a Titan then I wouldv'e died long ago" Levi did not find this funny she leaned in further and Eren wrapped a careing arm around her waist   
"Hey whats up?" he stopped walking  
"Then if you weren't a Titan we would never of met" Eren brushed some of her Ravin hair out of her face and looked lovingly into her gunmetal grey eyes   
"We'll have to thank Hanji when we get back then won't we?" Levi frowned her brow creasing and Eren kissed it lightly  
"Shes still Alive too?" Eren forgot that detail  
"Everyone in my family are still Alive... that was a side-effect of the spell Every living person who was in my blood line stopped aging and became invisible to everyone but me, that caused a bit of a problem since we are the old royal family" Eren tried to explain but he found it difficult  
"Wait... so your Prince Eren then?" Levi laid stress on the tital and Eren cringed a little then nodded, he turned to the palace and tugged her arm encouraging her to come  
When they arrived back Eren was tackled by a mop of brown hair similar to his and he yelped as they crashed to the ground Levi had fallen as well and messaged her head which had bumped on the marble ground

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *shields self behind Eren*
> 
> Don't hate please

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hate me  
> *Hides in a teacup*
> 
> O.o I just saw how many people I've put into this


End file.
